thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pilot (iSurvive)
"Pilot" is the first and debut episode of Season 1 of iSurvive the Zombie Apocalypse. It premiered on October 31, 2015, in the USA. Synopsis "A group of friends is forced together with their families in order to survive the oncoming undead apocalypse in the series premiere." Plot The episode opens with Carly pointing a gun down a hallway. Spencer tells her she has to shoot. Carly says "I'm sorry.", then pulls the trigger. One week prior, Carly, Sam, and Freddie finish their final iCarly broadcast for the week. Carly and Sam go down to watch television, while Freddie unplugs wires from his computer. As he does, he is notified of a news report detailing an infectious outbreak. He opens the article and reads about it. Downstairs, Spencer is making popcorn to join the girls in watching the Season 7 premiere of "Celebrities Underwater". Freddie comes out of the elevator to notify the three of the article he just read when his mother enters the apartment, telling Freddie she is worried about him and the infection going around. She tells Freddie she gave T-Bo a flu shot and takes him back to his apartment to give him one before he can explain to the others. Gibby returns home early from an after-school activity and finds his mother washing dishes and his brother at the table. His mother remarks on how she despises the doorman even more than she normally does, adding how he had bitten her hand when she was reaching for the elevator button. Gibby says it'll probably heal in the morning, then heads out again to hang out with Carly and the others. Later into the night, Freddie returns to the Shay's apartment and tries to explain about the virus, but nobody believes him. Carly then goes into the elevator, saying she has a package that should arrive soon in the lobby. Before Freddie can protest, the door closes. Then Spencer bursts into the room, looking frantic. Freddie asks what's wrong but Spencer interrupts, asking where Carly is. Freddie explains she had just gone down to the lobby, to which Spencer repeatedly mutters "no". He explains he saw a news notification on his phone about the virus and that Lewbert the doorman "is one of the infected". Freddie tells Spencer he needs to get down to try and save Carly. Spencer then quickly runs out of the room. Spencer runs down the stairs, hearing screams in the lobby, as he sprints into the back room behind the front desk. He sees Carly being cornered by an approaching, zombified Lewbert. Spencer angrily shoves the undead doorman away and pulls Carly out of the room. He is then jumped by Lewbert and struggles to push him off. He shoves him away into a wall and frantically searches through the many boxes. He finds a shotgun and uses it to slam into Lewbert's chest, sending him back again and allowing Spencer to run out of the room. He backs up near Carly and holds up the shotgun, screaming at Lewbert to stay back, and in a moment of panic, shoots him in the head. After a moment, Spencer drops the shotgun, him and Carly out of breath, as they immediately run outside the building. They see many people screaming and running away, and many more stumbling around undead. Carly asks, "What the heck is going on??" Spencer replies with, "I have no idea..." The episode ends zooming in on the building, before zooming in on a sleeping Charlotte Gibson, who's eyes open blankly, indicating she has reanimated. Other Stars Uncredited *Jeremy Rowley as Louis Sline (No Lines) Deaths *Louis Sline (Alive and Zombified) *Charlotte Gibson (Alive) Trivia *First appearance of Carly Shay. *First appearance of Spencer Shay. *First appearance of Samantha Puckett. *First appearance of Fredward Benson. *First appearance of Marissa Benson. *First appearance of Orenthal Gibson. *First (and last) appearence of Louis Sline. (Zombified) *First (and last) appearence of Charlotte Gibson. (Alive) *First (and last) appearance of Guppy Gibson. (Alive) (Unknown) *Reed Alexander and Boog!e are credited for their roles under "Also Starring", despite not appearing in this episode. Category:ISurvive the Zombie Apocalypse Category:Fanfiction Category:Crossover